


Take A Chance

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Kissing Booths, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Being Tony, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony's manning a kissing booth and Loki's been crushing on him for years. This is not the chance that Thor seems to think it is, rather, Loki is certain this is a recipe for disaster.





	Take A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I'm not sure what inspired me to write this? Only that a couple of nights ago I just got the image for this story/opening scene in my head and couldn't resist penning it sooo, enjoy high-schoolesk fluff! Especially since I rarely ever write it XD
> 
>  **p.s.** I made all of them the same age because it was just too difficult not to. THIS IS JUST FLUFF WITHOUT PLOT. LEAVE ME BE. XD

“This is your chance, Loki!”

“A chance to make a _fool of myself_ ,” Loki hissed, digging his feet into the dirt as Thor tried to encourage him forward. 

The problem was that Thor was much stronger than him what with being on the school football team. Loki was thin and lanky by comparison, but it didn’t stop Loki from struggling against the firm hands trying to shove him towards the booth where Tony was sitting.

And god, there was a fucking line, of _course_ there was.

“He will not be single forever!” Thor insisted. “Now is your chance.”

“ _Fuck off, Thor_ ,” Loki snarled, trying once again to slip out of his brother’s hold and make a run for it, but Thor was holding fast.

They were almost at the end of the line and that meant that Tony could look around at any moment and _see them_ and Loki would never live it down. Worse than that, his secret could well and truly be blown.

Because Tony had laughingly agreed to sit down at a kissing booth to raise money for the school; he would kiss anyone, girl or guy. It was a dollar for a kiss on the palm, three dollars for a kiss on the cheek and five dollars for a peck on the lips. 

Loki had been half in love with Tony for as long as he’d known the other boy. Thor had worked it out when they were fifteen and Loki was a mess of blushing, stuttering, crushing glory. Thor had been surprisingly supportive and had gone out of his way to help Loki protect his secret.

But the three of them were almost eighteen now and Thor had decided enough was enough; and hearing about Loki’s opportunity to kiss Tony ‘without consequences’ had galvanised him into action. 

Loki had tried to explain that shit like _walking up and paying to kiss your friend_ did not come consequence free. Rather, it painfully outed that Loki _wanted_ a kiss from Tony and Loki couldn’t bring himself to let Tony know that. He knew it would end badly.

Thor, however, was not getting the message.

They were at the end of the line now and Thor was shoving him in the back to keep him moving forward.

“Let me _go_ ,” Loki hissed, glaring at his brother. “I swear to God, Thor-”

“No,” Thor argued, “I am sick of watching you pine. Kiss him now and say that I have dared you. Use one of your brilliant lies and take this opportunity!”

 _But I want him to kiss me because he **likes** me_ , Loki’s mind hissed, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit it. He couldn’t let anyone know how pathetically hopeless he was for Tony.

Yet, the closer he was shuffled towards Tony and the more he looked at the other boy and imagined getting the kiss he’d been dreaming about for years... the more that Loki’s resolve began to crumble. 

When they finally reached the booth, watching Tony wink at a group of giggling girls who were walking away, Thor shoved money in his hand before pushing him forward until he almost hit Tony’s booth, making Tony glance up. There was a generic smile plastered on his face but when he recognised Loki it slipped into something more genuine. 

“Hey, Loki! What are you doing here?” Loki swallowed thickly, the money crumpling in his suddenly sweaty palm as he clenched it. Tony just frowned. “Loki? You okay?”

 _I am out of my fucking mind_ , Loki thought but he still brought up the note and placed it on the booth between them.

Tony glanced down before his eyebrows skyrocketed. He then looked back up at Loki with surprise. “You want me to kiss you?”

Loki swallowed again, feeling his stomach twist with as much nerves as anticipation. “I’m paying for it, aren’t I?”

Tony’s mouth pulled towards a smile but there was something odd to it and his eyes were filled with something Loki couldn’t interpret - but then, Loki didn’t try too hard, not when Tony was rising from his seat and leaning forward. 

Loki’s eyes still widened in disbelief that it was happening, even as Tony moved in close and slotted their mouths together. 

Loki couldn’t stop the sharp breath he sucked in, nor the way that he reached for Tony; one hand clutched Tony’s shirt while the other tentatively held his cheek. 

He didn’t know the rules of kissing booths; how long they were supposed to remain together, if he was even _allowed_ to touch Tony, but Loki didn’t care. He just let his mouth graze over the other boy’s and catalogued every second of it greedily.

When Tony pulled away from him, the disappointment was a physical ache that started in Loki’s sinking heart and swept throughout the rest of his body. He opened his eyes to look at the other boy, his fingers slowly sliding away from Tony’s cheek and shirt.

Tony’s incredibly intelligent and sharp gaze was locked on his own; he’d worked it all out in a heartbeat and Loki felt the first wave of regret, but, before Loki could step away, Tony’s hand was coming forward and curling around Loki’s wrist.

He didn’t even look at the line that had formed behind Loki as he announced, “I’m on a break. Line will start again later.”

Loki’s nerves doubled as Tony started tugging him away from the kissing booth, ignoring the disappointed sounds of the people hoping for a kiss. Loki could only let himself be pulled, his eyes locked on Tony’s hand around his wrist as he tried to ignore the terrified thudding of his heart.

Tony’s gaze was darting around the area and as soon as he could find a secluded booth for them to duck behind, he pulled Loki after him until they were out of sight of the crowd of students and parents.

“Look, Tony,” Loki started, trying to minimise the damage he had done. Trying not to show the crushing disappointment on his face, or let the panicked fear of rejection enter his voice. 

But Tony didn’t let him finish, instead he was stepping close and bringing his hand to the back of Loki’s neck. Loki couldn’t do more than widen his eyes before he was being tugged down into a kiss and this time, his soft, surprised sound was quickly lost by Tony kissing him far less chastely than before.

Loki could only bring his hands to Tony’s side, clutching him almost desperately as he kissed the other boy back; unable to believe his luck, unable to believe one of his oldest fantasies was coming true. 

He kissed Tony with everything he had, unable to curb his interest or desperation, but Tony didn’t seem to mind, matching him in passion and enthusiasm until they were eventually forced to break apart with pink cheeks and harsh breaths. 

Staring down at the boy Loki had wanted for as long as he could remember, Loki asked, “What are you... what are we doing?”

It was the far more logical, far less desperate option than blurting out what he truly wanted to ask, as ‘ _does this mean you’ll be my boyfriend?_ ’ would be far more likely to send Tony running. Loki could more than accept the chance of just making out with Tony behind the fete booths... maybe even a few more times behind the school buildings if Tony was interested enough in him to agree.

“Kissing like we both obviously want to,” Tony told him with a small, amused smile.

Loki wanted to let it go, to just enjoy having Tony in his arms and kissing him back, but Loki couldn’t let himself get his hopes up. If this was all it was... he needed to know now, before he made the mistake of believing he could have anything more.

“Yeah, but-” Loki flicked his gaze around their secluded location. “What about-”

“Hey,” Tony cut in, stepping closer and also pressing his mouth against Loki’s cheek in a touch that had Loki’s eyes falling closed as he leant into the feeling. “If I knew you liked me,” Tony continued, pulling his mouth away, “I would have asked you out months ago."

The words took an embarrassingly long time for Loki to comprehend. “Asked... me out?”

“Yeah, I mean,” Tony frowned, looking genuinely uncertain, “you do want that too, right?”

“Yes,” Loki agreed firmly, his hands clenching tightly on Tony's hips, not wanting the other boy to doubt him or change his mind.

Tony just seemed to relax, looking incredibly relieved. “Good. Awesome. Great.” His smile was bright and wide. “So, can I take you to see a movie?”

Loki laughed and ducked his head slightly, incredulity and pleasure making him feel... shy, for one of the few times in his life.

“Yes,” he agreed quietly. “I’d like that.”

When Tony just continued to brighten with excitement and happiness, Loki almost worried that he would awaken from a dream; that this would all be an illusion that would fade the moment he gained everything that he wanted.

But it _didn’t_ fade, and as Tony led Loki back out between the stalls in order to close up the kissing booth, Loki could only let himself feel giddy. Tony was holding his hand, Tony was discussing the date he planned to take Loki on, and Tony would likely be kissing him again in only a few hours.

Loki had never in his life been so grateful for his stubborn, interfering fool of a brother.

Loki had never in his life been as happy and ecstatic as he was right now, holding onto the hand of the boy he’d wanted for years and knowing that Tony Stark, the boy of his dreams, was interested in him too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be one of my "less than a thousand words" oneshots... but then it got bigger. Ah well, these things happen XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this flufftastic little bit of randomness!


End file.
